


One Long Night

by Shnuggletea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A Long Night, AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Humor, Modern AU, Romance, birthday fic, inukag established relationship, inuyasha fandom, night out, sango x miroku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: Sango is tricked by her best friend/roommate and her boyfriend into a setup with Miroku (the man she loves to hate and hates that she loves). It all starts out innocently enough (save for lying to get her to come out) but things get twisted quickly. It turns into a roller coaster of a night that just never seems to end. And at some point, Sango stops wanting it to.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One Long Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireStarxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Sapphirestarxx!

**_8:24 pm_ **

“You promise this isn’t a setup?”

“For the hundredth time, yes. We are just meeting up with some people. That’s all!” Kagome called out from the bathroom as she finished lining her eyes. Sango paced in the living room, already in a bad mood. “You need to relax!”

“I’ll relax when this night is over and I’m back in my bed. Alone!”

Kagome emerged, light sundress and heels next to Sango’s jeans, tank, and tennis shoes made them look like they were going to different places that night. “At least wear your hair down?”

Sango rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to go out tonight. The week had been rough enough as it was. Nothing but bratty debutants for clients and with no one calling for a guard this weekend, she had to worry where her next paycheck was coming from. Her roommate, Kagome, was the only real reprieve she got from the paranoid, ‘so rich they choke on their money’, assholes she had to deal with on the daily. So she tugged the elastic out of her hair and let it fall around her shoulders.

“Better?”

“Much.”

Their door shook from the knock someone did on from the outside. Kagome’s boyfriend was here! Due to him being such a stand-up citizen that could clearly take care of (and cared for) Kagome, Sango tolerated him. Actually, she really liked Inuyasha. He was the only ‘down-to-earth’ rich prick she had ever met. She was pretty sure that had to do with the fact that he was the illegitimate child of a CEO and his secretary. He had money now but he didn’t grow up rich.

Neither did Sango or Kagome. And their apartment reflected that; comfortable but cheap along with all the furniture inside it. Sango knew Inuyasha was a good guy when he came over for the first time and didn’t so much as flinch.

“Hey, Baby.” He leaned in and kissed Kagome before entering.

Sango looked away (never comfortable with PDA) but could still hear them whispering. It was sweet, however, it grained on Sango’s nerves. Especially tonight.

“Where are we going tonight?” She had asked Kagome but the doe-eyed look her roommate gave made Sango give up quickly. 

“Out,” Inuyasha answered gruffly.

Sango was pretty sure Inuyasha was only sweet and soft towards Kagome. “That’s been made clear. Got a location in mind? Or are we wandering the streets like hookers tonight?”

Inuyasha grinned, he liked Sango. She was clever and snappish. She never took shit which was why he was sure his buddy was so enraptured. Not his word, fucking Miroku’s (of course). “If you’re into that, I’m not going to stop you.”

“Screw you.”

“No thanks. I’m good.” Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her in tight to his side. 

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled brightly down at her. It made Sango’s heart ache. She would  _ never _ admit it but she really wanted something like the two of them had. Comfort, stability, and love.

She grabbed her cropped leather jacket and pushed around the pair. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

“There’s the spirit!” Kagome cheered sarcastically.

Inuyasha kept his arm around his girlfriend and leaned in close to whisper. Sango wasn’t that far from them but he figured, with the intimacy, she wouldn’t listen. “Did you tell her anything?”

“No, and it wasn’t easy.”

“Nothing about you is easy, Baby.”

She gave his ribs a playful smack; taking in his appearance in full. Her favorite part about her boyfriend? His long hair. It was pulled into a ponytail at the top of his spine right now but tonight it would splash with hers; a pool of silky black hair that neither could tell who was who’s. Sango walked ahead of them and sat up front in the cab. The beauty of tonight was that Inuyasha and Kagome didn’t know where they were going. They only had an address.

Which was why Kagome squealed, Inuyasha groaned, and Sango cursed when they pulled to a stop. “What the hell?”

“Goddammit, I’m going to kill Miroku.”

“Dancing!!!”

It was a dance club, already bursting at the seams with bodies going in and out. A long line (that had Sango hopeful) and a bouncer stood between them and a night full of scantily dressed men and women and overpriced drinks.

Kagome was already swaying to the beat on the sidewalk (yes, it was that loud) and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his girl’s shoulders before she danced away. “We’re not exactly dressed for this. Maybe they won’t let us in?”

He said, consoling the hope he and Sango had. Neither of them wanted to go inside. But then Kagome turned to face both of them, hitting Inuyasha the hardest with her puppy dog eyes. “But… it looks like fun!”

“If you wanna dance then you can do it at my place. I’ll let you go nuts.” Sango chuckled as Kagome pouted. No way they were getting out of this now, Kagome wanted to dance. “Goddammit,” Inuyasha growled and threw a hand through his bangs, messing up the black mop that fell on his brow.

Sango knew where this was going as Inuyasha stepped up to the bouncer. Truth be told, Sango probably could get them in too; she recognized the bouncer from a work outing a year ago. Times were tough; good bodyguards had to moonlight as bouncers. Maybe she should ask if this place was hiring while they were here?

A few hushed words, some money slipped between them, and they were walking unimpeded into the den of demons. The place was actually called Hengoku (which meant Limbo). It seemed fitting, bodies undulating all over the place as if listless. 

Kagome was trying to go to the dancefloor but Inuyasha kept a tight hold on her; guiding them all to a set of stairs towards the back. He didn’t know where Miroku was, but if he were here he’d be in the rooftop club for ‘high rollers’. And if he wasn’t there yet… then Miroku would be there eventually. 

Grabbing her from his hold, Sango hissed loudly in Kagome’s ear. “You told me this wasn’t a setup?!”

“It’s not! We’re just meeting up with Miroku too! So we can all hang out?!”

Taking a look around, Sango didn’t see Miroku from the stairwell they were on (a clear view over the entire club). “Where are we going now?”

“No clue.”

Kagome caught back up to her beau and Sango caught on to the name of the rooftop bar. Tengoku. Seriously? Was the basement called hell? The roof was Heaven, the middle Limbo, and the bottom was probably a tattoo parlor. Sango couldn’t imagine anything worse than being drunk and near a place to permanently mark yourself.

The music changed; hard beat with the singers talking about Karaoke. At least they weren’t doing that tonight. And she seriously hoped the song didn’t give Kagome ideas. The roof wasn’t as crowded and Inuyasha had to pay their way into it as well. She couldn’t decide if Inuyasha being loaded was a good thing tonight. Because it was clear neither Sango nor Inuyasha wanted to be here. But it did make Kagome happy so they both went with it.

That is until Miroku stood and waved them over. 

Inuyasha broke away from Kagome, rushing up to his friend and punching him in the gut. Miroku groaned and fell back to the booth he had for them, taking several breaths before struggling to speak. “Good to see you too…”

“A fucking dance club? Seriously?!”

Miroku recovered and smirked. “I knew once Kagome saw it, she’d make you guys come play.” The clever bastard considered his soul clean and turned to Sango. “Sango, my dear, so glad you could make it.”

“Drop dead.”

“I just might. You look exceptionally well tonight. I love your hair like that.”

Turning towards the crowd, she hid her blush as best she could. “Whatever.”

Miroku got to his feet again and allowed Sango to sit. She continued to scoot around, though, until she was mostly in the middle. Kagome sat on the other side of her and Inuyasha closed them in, keeping Kagome from escaping to dance. Miroku didn’t sit back down, looking over the group of fine (albeit mostly agitated) friends he had out with him tonight. He let his eyes linger on Sango and didn’t care if she noticed. 

“First round’s on me.”

Inuyasha huffed. “You mean all rounds are on you. And I ain’t a cheap date. You owe us drinkssssss tonight!”

Miroku just held up his hands. “As you wish; Inuyasha, beer and whisky; Kagome, strawberry daiquiri; and Sango…” he paused to think but also to look her over again, “Jack and Coke?” 

“How did you do that?!” Kagome asked, amazed.

Miroku shrugged with a grin. “Special talent of mine.”

He left to get the drinks and Sango turned to Inuyasha hotly. “If this is you guys trying to punish me for something, I promise I’m sorry.”

Kagome hugged Sango sympathetically. Then continued to dance in her seat. That wasn’t going to last long, Inuyasha was going to have to set the bird free. Miroku set drinks down and sat closer than Sango liked next to her. But with Kagome trying to get Inuyasha to stop pouting, Miroku was the only person she had to talk to at the moment.

“Want to make a wager?” Miroku said, a curl of a smile on his lips.

Her eyes danced from his mouth to his eyes and found she couldn’t resist smiling in return. “Yeah?”

“I bet you a dance that Inuyasha dances tonight.”

Sango huffed and glanced back at her friends. Inuyasha had one arm slung over the back of the booth, pretending to watch the crowd on the dance floor. But really he was watching Kagome as she shifted in her seat. Any second now she was going to spring free and leave them behind. Because no way Inuyasha was ever going to dance. 

“You’re on.” Miroku held out a hand to shake and she took it. But then he held on, shaking slow and steady. Sango sucked in a deep breath; Miroku’s eyes were locked on her and made it hard to swallow. But she found the will soon enough. “If he doesn’t, then you have to do something super embarrassing.”

“I’ll gladly strip for you, Sango, but that won’t be embarrassing in the least.”

There was a twinkle in his eyes that both fascinated and terrified Sango. Miroku was just another trust fund baby. He didn’t have to work but he did. Miroku worked hard at the advertising firm and was now the owner. She could see it; someone like Miroku would be a natural at selling shit no matter how useless.

His finger snaked out and started rubbing her palm. That was when she yanked away. Miroku wasn’t deterred in the slightest. He never was as far as she could tell. But the truth was, Sango was the only one that made him feel unworthy. 

After their second round, Kagome got free to dance. It looked like a combination of begging and promises that included some kissing that made Sango uncomfortable to no end. She stayed at the edge of the crowd insight and Inuyasha’s attention was almost completely on Kagome. Save for the small fraction he gave to Miroku.

“I fucking hate you, dude.”

Miroku balked. “Why?!”

“You never said anything about a damn dance club. You know I hate this shit.”

The glance Miroku sent Sango’s way had her worried. “I know. But Kagome doesn’t, clearly. She loves it. And just think how much  _ love _ she’ll be giving you later tonight? Or how much she would be giving you right now if she wasn’t alone on that dance floor?”

All three of them turned back; Kagome was floating around on a high, twisting to the music without a care. Inuyasha suddenly didn’t give a shit about anything else and left his friends behind. He was welcomed warmly by his girlfriend while Sango grimaced back at Miroku.

“Someone owes me a spin on the dancefloor.”

She rolled her eyes and quickly slung back the rest of her second drink, hoping it would help her. Miroku waited for her at the edge of the booth, taking her hand to pull her to her feet. She ignored the skip her heart did and he enjoyed the rough feel of her skin. Sango had calluses on her hands from all the training she did. It was so different from all the other women he had touched… he probably shouldn’t put it like that but he did do a lot of handshaking.

The song was a little slower but still heavy and suggestive. A woman sang about ‘feeling good’. Miroku felt Sango made him feel good whenever she blessed him with her presence. It was clear she had been hurt, but he desperately wanted to be the one to silence that.

Kagome was curled into Inuyasha; the two oblivious to the pair that now joined them. Sango looked away when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome’s ass to get her closer. Miroku tried to do the same to Sango and she pushed his hand away hard. “Don’t push it!”

He chuckled and grabbed her elbow instead. Miroku put a hand on her hip as well, but she couldn’t bring herself to push him away; his eyes were on hers and she really liked that. They were swaying together; not really dancing together like the other couples were. But then again, Sango wasn’t trying to screw Miroku. But she was enjoying this, being close to Miroku while he was being decent for once. He wasn’t groping her or someone else. And he was silent so she didn’t have to hear his ridiculous promises of devotion. 

Sango liked hearing them, she just didn’t believe the man whore for a second.

The song changed but neither made any indication of caring. Miroku pushed his luck and kept dancing, pulling Sango a little closer. His hand on the small of her back, he pressed his cheek against hers; it sent his hot breath down her neck to her shoulder. She was far from cold but it made her shiver.

Slowly, Miroku pulled and turned, brushing his nose along her skin. Sango knew what he was doing but couldn’t find the want to pull away as he lined his lips up with hers. Now his hot breath puffed across her mouth and cheeks; causing her to shiver again.

“Walk away.”

She snapped out of it just as Miroku did; a loud and angry voice making it over the other noise. And it belonged to Inuyasha.

The couple had drifted away; the distance made by either Sango and Miroku or Inuyasha and Kagome but now there were bodies between the friends. Miroku held Sango’s hand as he pushed his way back to their friends. Inuyasha was squared up to some guy and Miroku cursed loudly. 

“What?” She yelled to him over the music.

He pointed. “That’s Koga. And he has always hated Inuyasha.”

“Why?”

“No clue. Jealousy? Inuyasha was a poor kid until a few years ago when his father found him. Koga has his own money and hates the status Inuyasha received with his money or something like that. Some people just want to hate on others. And Koga… he likes to mess with Inuyasha any chance he gets.”

Miroku said nothing more, pulling her along with him the rest of the way until they stood next to Inuyasha. Kagome was behind Inuyasha, holding tight to the back of his polo and stretching it out. But she was scared. Scared Inuyasha would get hurt and it didn’t seem worth it. The guy came out of nowhere and pulled her out of Inuyasha’s hold. Then tried to force her to dance with him! Inuyasha got back to her fast enough and now Miroku and Sango were with them. So it would be okay, right?

“Koga! How nice to see you again!” Miroku had his ‘seller’ voice on.

“Fuck you, Miroku.” Koga spat.

Two other guys stepped up and Sango glanced Miroku’s way. She felt a little pulse in her heart and thighs when the Letch didn’t back down in the slightest at the new threat. It was… hot. 

Koga stuck out a finger and started ‘adding’. “Half, half,” and when he pointed at Sango, “zero. One against three doesn’t seem all that fair. How about, I get a dance from the girl and we call it even.”

Inuyasha growled and shoved Koga back. “What the hell is wrong with you? She’s not a thing!”

“She’s making my  _ thing  _ ding; far too pretty for you, Tashio.”

Miroku glided between the two alphas with his hands next to his face. “Why don’t we all act like grown men and walk away?”

Sango rolled her eyes at that; it was a nice idea and certainly the grown-up thing to do. However, nothing said or done so far was the actions of an adult. 

The one in front of Sango reached out for her and put a hand on her arm. “Don’t you wanna go dance, Sweetheart?”

Miroku and Inuyasha both lurched; going to help her. It was unnecessary as Sango grabbed the guy’s hand and twisted it back. His arm was now a pretzel and she held tight. “Look, don’t touch asshole.”

“Okay, okay, okay, I’m sorry. Let go!”

Miroku chuckled and she glared his way for a second. “You didn’t say the magic word!”

“PLEASE!!”

She released the prick and he scampered back to ‘his side’. The three of them took a step back now. Miroku still stood between Inuyasha and Koga, putting two men between the creep and Kagome. 

“Enjoy the rest of your night, half-breed,” Koga called out as he walked away.

Inuyasha turned on his heel, grabbed Kagome, and made for the exit. Kagome didn’t fight him on it either and Miroku continued to stand still as he watched the threesome disappear in the crowd. Sango had to stand on top of him and speak in his ear. 

“Are we leaving now?”

He blinked at her; a slow grin spreading on his face before he nodded. Then he tested out a theory, wrapping an arm around Sango’s waist to guide her away. “It might be best.”

Kagome was still trying to calm Inuyasha down while they waited for Miroku to pay the tab. More PDA, Sango turned and took up watch for their remaining friend. The relief she felt at the sight of him was only because Kagome had started giggling behind her. That was the  _ only _ reason: nothing else. 

Miroku returned his hand to Sango’s hip, his arm wrapped around her. She allowed it but only so she didn’t feel like an odd wheel with Kagome now on Inuyasha’s back. The only good thing about Koga’s appearance was how eager Kagome was to calm Inuyasha (in his book). Not that Inuyasha expected anything else from her; she would have ‘calmed’ him down with a simple ask from him. But he never had to ask and it was one of the things he loved about Kagome.

“How did you know he would dance?” Sango’s question broke the silence between them and it took Miroku a second to follow. She had thought she understood Miroku but now, Sango wasn’t so sure. “How did you know Inuyasha would dance?”

“Maybe I just wanted to get naked for you?” He said with a chuckle but she wasn’t buying it. So he sighed and pointed to the couple before them. “You didn’t know Inuyasha before Kagome but he wasn’t like this.”

“Like what?”

“Happy.”

She looked at the couple again -closely- but it was impossible to imagine with the shit-eating grin on Inuyasha’s face. One he always seemed to have. Save for a moment ago in the club. The guy was prickly yet caved to Kagome’s every wish like it was nothing. Sango should have known the fucker would have danced for Kagome.

“I have to say, I was impressed with how you stood by him in there.”

Sango was giving him a coy look and it nearly stopped his heart. “Oh, come on! Like I’m going to run and hide?”

“I don’t know,” Sango smirked to the sky above, “you strike me as the flight instead of fight type.”

“I am a lover not a fighter, Sango dear.” He whispered, leaning into her ear.

She kept shivering, every time his hot breath touched her skin. It was why she didn’t like Miroku, he was always getting the better of her. Like now. “Miroku… get your hand off my ass.”

“What if I said ‘please’?” Her answer was to glare up at him. Miroku laughed and pulled his hand back to rest on her hip. “Too bad. It’s a very nice ass.”

“Look, don’t touch.” She growled.

“Happily… for now.”

She glared at him again but he was tipped back, looking straight at her ass as she walked. “Miroku!!!”

He straightened and laughed; Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped and turned to face them. Kagome’s head hung over Inuyasha’s shoulder to look down at them. “What are we doing now?”

“Going home?” Sango hoped.

“Mine or yours?” Miroku begged.

“Awe, come on guys! It’s early!” Kagome cried.

“This one’s drunk already.” Inuyasha groaned.

They were silent for a moment save for Kagome’s whimpering (sounding like a puppy). Inuyasha caved quickly and started carrying his load towards a bar or something. Kagome was cheering and rubbing his shoulders like a deep massage so Inuyasha decided to be happy with the choice. Sango looked to Miroku who hadn’t moved at her side. 

“Shall we then?”

His dark brow twisted upward suggestively and she groaned. “It’s going to be a long fucking night.”

“Oh… I really hope so. Especially the fucking part.”

Sango really hoped he didn’t feel her shiver again. At least he couldn’t hear her heart as it danced in her chest. “Keep dreaming, Letch.”


End file.
